residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hyper Zergling
User talk:Hyper Zergling/Archive 1 *'User talk:Hyper Zergling/Archive 2' *'User talk:Hyper Zergling/Archive 3' Durabilty Im woundering for the Grim Reaper Tyrant page, if i should add a durability section listing a weapon and how much damage it does to this Tyrant and all that. Should i or not? Okey thanks! Sorry for bothering you again but do you mean like this? Abilitys Strength- Endurence - New page Well i think im done with the grim reaper page for now and i will be making a new page soon. I will get back to the Assassin Tyrant but for now i lost interest. If you have the time later on, then come look at the Mr.Chainsaw page later. Thats the page im working on. Have a nice day. Great Job I love Resident Evil, and I have studied the Resident Evil Wiki a lot. I found out about Gory Storm last month, and I read almost everything on here. I joined so I could make my own, and I am very impressed at how well you have edited this wiki. Thanks for the advice. Just one question:How do you decide your featured article?WeskerFan3000 Nah, really? ......................... Nah, really? Why? The article is done. There is nothing more to add. Also, the chances of me using another computer are pretty low since i always use the one im using now. I never use another one. As you can see, there is no point of creating a account. For me at least. Picture How do you upload a picture on to a charater's page Hyper. Searching in the search bar is not that much work anyway. By creating a account that can be prevented? wow. Also, the page is not and probably will not be visited much so the page count will be always low. Ah..... Well if thats the case then i might sign up. I say maybe because i will not be visiting this fanon wiki much, as i made a page and well, im done. The Purge so hows That Purge story going.Mister 83 05:46, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Oh. dont worry i been busy outside of this website too. ive actually havent been on the internet exept to play video games(and other things that you dont want to know about) have you have heard of this game Kane and Lynch 2. I know its off subject with resident evil. but this kane and lynch game is one of the darkest games ive ever played. oh my god. and the loading sequence to the love lost mission make a little sick to my stomach.Mister 83 20:15, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Anyway Im starting to grow intrested in The Purge. I some storyline ideas I'd like to pitch to you sometime if thats alright?Mister 83 23:42, January 3, 2011 (UTC) im just going to say up front about half the ideas i have i expect to get shot down. one idea is that is for that the main antagonist the guy responsible for the outbreak be ruthless excutive(instead of a terrorist) in The President Club. a faction i created in part for the purge despite the silly name(which was intentional) is powerful business hub that secretly owns or at least has the majority shares 5/6th of the worlds bussinesses big and small as well as being a big name in the criminal underworld... for various.( The reason for the name is that each member is code named for the presidents on the dollars Jackson, Hamilton ,Lincoln, Grant, Washington, and the all seeing eye a top the pyramid Benjamin(Despite Hamilton and Benjamin Franklin not being president). The leader is benjamin. i had the idea that one the members is displeased with Benjamin not dealing in viral research and B.O.W. sales(leaning towards Jackson) the reason is that he believes that in 10 years B.O.W's will be obsolete. So Jackson tries to make a power play by making a power play in the form of of viral Outbreak in the city which there based. he hopes take control of the presidents club by killing Benjamin. of course Benjamin was onto the whole thing and evacuated the city taking most of his employees with him. now this would be mostly backstory the events leading up to The Purge. Benjamin would be a major character late in game. there alot details i need to work out with this idea after all stories like these need refinment. i'll tell another more in game idea i tell you tomorrow. i should tell it's really tough for me to put whats in my head to paper or in this case keyboard in way that makes sense that why i put hope this makes sense at the end of long drawn out ramblings like this one. i probably have bunch spelling error in this i make detail disciptions at a later date. Hope this makes sense. the idea is having much is to make seem like super powerful group. i also have an explaination for how the presidents club got enough money to become so powerful. You see Benjamin secretly created a penny shaving(better known as salami slicing) computer virus prior to the new millenium and infected in the accounting systems 35 companies and 7 banks the virus also infects the accounts of the anything that makes anyform of transcaction with those companies and by before the 2000 switch helped to kept it from being noticed its really complicated i got the idea for Ghost in the Shell stand alone complex there also a guy who tried it 2008 he got caught. it essentially bank fraud. heres a more detaled explaination courtasy of wikipedia penny shaving, is the fraudulent practice of stealing money repeatedly in extremely small quantities, usually by taking advantage of rounding to the nearest cent (or other monetary unit) in financial transactions. It would be done by always rounding down, and putting the fractions of a cent into another account. The idea is to make the change small enough that any single transaction will go undetected. of this is Benjamins trade secret. After he formed the presidents club he bought most if not all, of those companies. Benjamin is also genius and an almost flawless bussiness. hope this makes sense.Mister 83 01:39, January 4, 2011 (UTC) i guess thats ok. they still have a bunch loads illegal business activities that give them an extra bang for there buck. note: they dont own the criminal underworld but they got alot pull.Mister 83 02:02, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Thank You Hey sorry about not getting back getting yesterday. couldnt get on yesterday. the one idea that had before slipped my mind. but i thought of another one. Dialog Trees. you should have have dialog trees in the purge. like in some those RPGs. im not saying every character should have one just major character and people who know alot.Mister 83 20:58, January 5, 2011 (UTC) well the reason i bring up is cause when Jane meets Benjamin(well not in person through big screen) and I think she would the best choice to be the first character to encounter him since Yvonne and Tammy already(that a hint too his identity) and the other three girls would be dead(unless there are changes). I would think It'd be cool to interact with them more other then a cutscene and getting critisized for coming back to talk to them. this would work well with antagonist like Jackson and Doll-Face and Protagonist. the reason i say protagonist is cause there is theres seven of them i think it'd would be refreshing when outside of combat or in the prologue they show more interaction(not with the ones there seperated from). other major character also apply but we'll. these dialog tree would optional and could net bonuses if the right thing is said. stuff like that you know? hope this makes senseMister 83 21:22, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Diary She was slowly beginning to change and that was why the writing stopped at the end. Her mind went first before her body. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 18:55, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Articles Really? O_O I'm surprised, actually. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 02:01, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Deletion Please... Can you please Delete all the Characters that I have made so far? I'm starting a new Fan-fiction game and just looking at this uncompleted one is bothering me...I'll post some more and so you can tell which ones to delete and which ones not too. I'll put Part of the Graven City Incident ''on the page...Please, just do this one thing and I'll probably never bother you again. Delete one more thing? Can you delete Cerviks Parasite, I'm changing my virus. My opinion... I have found it hard for me to locate some categories. Many you've recieved this complaint, maybe not. But I suggest that you add the categories on the main page, then everyone can see all the Organizations, Locations, Characters and what not more easily. I have my own wikia where I have done this, (Though I have yet to get any people to join.) Maybe my opinion doesn't matter, but it's just a suggestion. Sorry to bother you again I really screwed up again. I feel stupid to ask this, but can you delete the photos I've uploaded. I tried to change them so they'd be different characters but it's not working for me. I know I've bugged you about this, but this'll be the last time. I swear! Yes, I'll replace them with new images for my characters I'm using the same characters, just different careers. No wait, save Rebecca Millers. She stays the same, the rest are dead to me. Also, delete Ashcroft City, please. reply yes i'am the IP user who created the Grim reaper tyrant Okey. Images I believe it was Tekken 5 or 6. Remember this: "A bazooka in the hands of a woman PMS'ing can cause mass mayhem in a zombie apocalypse." Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 14:14, February 22, 2011 (UTC) picture How do you make your picture part of your info box? I did that but it didn't work. What do you mean by placing the image to the right of image? Actually, never mind. '''THANKS' Thanks for all your support and help. I appreciate it! :D Yes, in general. :) Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 20:56, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah delete it.Wolf Reaper 22:29, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I screwed up. Can you delete Resident Evil: Please Delete and Resident Evil: Retribution. I made them, but the name is getting mixed up and...yeah, besides I renamed it so I could make a sequel and a prequel with Queen-of-the-Living-Dead, so yeah. Help me out? UndeadHero 18:50, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Yep A Concern Hello. There's a new member named Anotherplay2011. His recent post: Resident Evil: Final Hour uses "Genesis" virus, the very same one that I had created. I attempted to ask him to change it, but he has not responded. Can you help in any way? I would appreciate it immensely. Thank you. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 17:04, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. :) Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 18:24, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I need to ask you something Hello Hyper Zergling. About my post: Resident Evil Final Hour, you have changed something after I have edited and removed the Genesis virus from my article. You have erased the last part that I have created about the Jill Valentine's character final. Please, tell me about the reason why. I am Having a Problem Someone is erasing all the written data from my Genesis Virus page almost daily as I'm sure you can see in the Recent Changes page. I have to continue to rewrite it. I was wondering if you have an idea of how to keep that from continuing to happen. Thank you. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 12:44, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. It makes it easier to correct it. The IP address changed and he has sent me a message saying that he will continue to do it. It's fine. It can always be corrected. Truthfully, I didn't know about the undo button because I've never had a reason to use it. But thanks for the explanation. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 22:33, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Game Over You will not believe this, but i did it. I complete the goal I have started. Now, a lot of articles of the wikia are protected and nothing could annoy me now. I have finished all as we have done the protection of this page. Queen, Pwns, you Zerg and me have involved in this. It is the game over. Pwns and you have finished the rest. Well, it's come to end. You and everybody could say me all your mine can think, but I said that it will be short. The erasing of them commentaries have done and nothing is important to me. Then, Gory Storm will be a page that cannot trust in anonymous users! OK. We have did it through them. Promotion Hey, that was pretty cool what you did. Thanks. I'm on this site every day, so I'll do my best to play the part. :) Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 19:35, April 20, 2011 (UTC) The Grim Reaper Tyrant The tyrant was being developed during the few years it was created.Wolf Reaper 02:30, April 26, 2011 (UTC) True, but this is Fanon though. "Gory Storm only features non-canonical characters, events, from the author and others' own imagination. " Sorry if it seems like I'm starting a arguement here, but i read this and I did indeed make up the stuff about the Grim Reaper Tyrant. So.... Good point. But Fanon is creating your own stuff right? Then you should not have a problem with my article. Yet again another good point. Perhaps this wiki shouldn't be Fanon then. It seems to me that you (or this site) is too concerned about Canon related issues. No offence or anything. By "Good Point", I meant YOU made a good point. Anyway, I took care of the Canon issue. If you want, I can change it's creation date. Done. Changed it to 2003. Thanks. You too. Canon issue Your right. Maybe I should change its base and add in the fact it was a human that was heavily mutated. What do you think? I changed its base to a Tortoise. Good? I also added more information. Yay! VaccineMachine 01:55, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Additional content I have notcied some pages have music in them. Do you mind if i put some in G-Tortoise? Okey thank you.VaccineMachine 02:41, April 29, 2011 (UTC) The Jill's Fate Yes, Wesker was controlling her and she remembers all. But she didn't knows Omega was injected in her. After Wesker put the device in Jill, a remain of T-virus was in her body, the virus reactived but dissappeared, creating an inmune system, creating anti-bodies. Eventually, Wesker don't created the pharmaceutic, years ago Wesker traveled to Molotov (Japan) to the E.F.S. Wesker known that his "brother" (Charles Wesker) was working in the mission of his father (Ozwell) to create the cure to "eternal life". He asked a sample of them. The T-Virus was frozen in her, but when Wesker injected the cure, T-Virus reactivated and suddenly dissappeared (the process of this took days). Omega cannot be mixed as other virus, if his host haves virus as T or G in his body, Omega replaces it. It's why T-Virus was eliminated. Final Hour begins when Jill falls with Wesker. Jill Valentine is a paradox, she is infected, but at the same time, is not infected. I said the final chapter, but it is a door to create new stories, it is the final adventure of Jill Valentine and her friends. Note: Hey, do you can quit the grammar message?, it's now corrected. I used Word to change this. ANOTHERPLAY2011 UsEr ReLoAdEd 15:08, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Article How about the Resident Evil: Code Genesis page itself? I think that is the better page given all the information and links to my other pages. Thank you by the way! :) Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 14:24, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Terribly sorry for asking this Dear Hyper Zergling, I am UndeadHero. I have been recieving horrible threats after a few of my stories offended some people (Don't know how) and I would announce that UndeadHero is dead. By this announcement I'd like that all Posts under that name be deleted. Not the pictures, people could use them. I'll restart underneath this title and begin over with a new storyline. Once again, I am terribly sorry for asking. ResidentEvil4Eva 18:37, May 23, 2011 (UTC) What was this about locking me up? I didn't hack an account. Are you mad at me for asking you to delete everything or what? I just got back from a vacation and now I return to this...What happened? ResidentEvil4Eva? Never heard of him. I'll talk to him about this, don't worry. I'll handle this, Oh. That was a bad typo on Hunnigan's page. X_X Thanks for noticing that! Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 00:19, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Root of forgotten Hello, Zerg. Do you have forgotten of me?. Forgot that. Strange Happenings on this Site I couldn't help but notice that every page is being...well, combined with that Brian character from Milsap. How that is happening, I do not know. Do you have an idea? Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 00:33, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh. Well that's good. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 13:54, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I see. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 12:43, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Active Again I'm active again. Just thought you should know just in case you haven't seen my edits. My Operation HUNK is starting to bloom. Just need to think of more names for all six USS egents. Already have three. Have any ideas, message me here or on FB. AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield 21:09, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hyper Zergling. This is UndeadHero, I have returned to this wiki to start over. I am sorry for the confusion that happened a few months ago, I was going through a lot and I panicked so i stopped coming here. I am here to ask if I may reenter the wiki as a new user and have all my post works gone. I am sorry to be asking such a tremduous favor and I am certain that you will say no. Please, just let me come back. UndeadHero 04:43, July 30, 2011 (UTC) I don't know...I just have lost inspiration for my storyline... UndeadHero 16:05, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! I hope I'm not doing anything wrong right now but I just wanted to thank you and my questions are mostly about how to easiest learn my way around this place, seeing as I'm not the kind of wiki person It's hard for me to know when I'm doing something right and something wrong and seeing as I'm not that good when it comes to computers I'm oftan afraid that I might accidently delete things or sometimes not get links/pictures/stuff like that to work on sites/pages like this. Also if I were to create a page can I just randomly create one of my own characters and just take it from there and add things such as new corporations, story lines, realtions to already existing character etc. etc. after that? To make a long story short, I don't know where to start, so if you could just point me in the right starting direction that would be great. Forgive me if I'm a bother and thank you again *bows* Rat-sized Licker 19:49, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh okay and well I would guess breaking canon would be to just throw in one of my characters in, lets take, Resident Evil 1 and having her/him run around helping the characters and saving some that should have died and in that way changing the story line of the game, yes? well so far I don't think I have anyone who actually ruins the storyline of the whole series my characters are always part of the background and usually don't change a thing, my top favorite character I've created for example is to appear in a stoyline before the actual beginning of Resident Evil 1 and later appear again in Raccoon City (pretty much the second/third game) where she sometimes will stumble upon characters that already exists but are telling her to just find survivers on her own you know and nothing more really, so would that be breaking canon or is small things like that okay? I might also throw in a rivaling corporation for Umbrella and I hope that this to isn't something that goes against the whole idea of fanon ^^'' Rat-sized Licker 08:55, August 12, 2011 (UTC)'' Okay, well thanks again ^w^ Rat-sized Licker 14:11, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hyper, just an old follower stalking you into that dark alley again. Just wondering, my friends have started a new wiki called Zombie Fanfiction Wiki and was curious if you could put it on your site's homepage to help bring in more viewers and people. If you could that'd be great. here is the URL. http://zombiefanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Zombie_Fanfiction_Wiki UndeadHero 08:25, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Assistance Required Salve. ﻿As an administrator, you have the power to delete articles, yes? Darkhard1 20:11, August 27, 2011 (UTC) The abomination known as Brock Bishop must be removed. Mostly because it's laughable. You've my appreciations. Darkhard1 21:19, August 27, 2011 (UTC) LOL. What's Sangheili Combat Form? Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 11:35, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Aside from physical differences to the Cerberus G-10 type, no there is no difference. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 11:37, August 31, 2011 (UTC) LOL. No, I do. It was from an alternate website and thought it was a near perfect image. I had forgotten that it was from Halo given the fact I've never played the games. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 16:47, August 31, 2011 (UTC) I had actually looked for sea monsters and other "large" monster images on Google and that popped up. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 16:49, August 31, 2011 (UTC) They can't? Huh. That's odd. Is it like their weakness or something? Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 16:52, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I see. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 16:58, August 31, 2011 (UTC) What The Hell My articles have been deleted by you. What is this some attempt at wiki nazim because you didn't like them?I want a answer for that. You may not like my fanon but I don't see why you arbitraily deleted it. 01:28, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Wow, the idiots came out of the woodwork today. :/ I go to a convention for a weekend and notice a lot of pages being removed. I'm glad that you fixed them up. Thanks. :) Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 11:55, September 5, 2011 (UTC) That's awesome. Thanks. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 14:07, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Honestly, I don't really know for sure. I was asked that a few times on ff.net, actually and a few on this site as well. I was working on a few more other projects in the future though. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 18:22, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that was because I had written it a while back for some fan girls who were my friends on Deviantart and it had gotten better than I thought it would. The story here is based off of that. I was considering writing that version in a little bit. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 21:53, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Contradict each other? Well, minus the timeline I had for the original script, no. They don't. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 22:15, September 25, 2011 (UTC) LOL. Not exactly. I made that when I was going through a fangirl phase for my friends. Hehe. Not my proudest moment, I'll admit. I know a lot of hardcore RE fans would find that disgraceful. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 00:11, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Awesome. Now my pages will look a million times better. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 11:06, September 27, 2011 (UTC) What exactly do you mean? I always sign my stuff. It's part of my egotistical and awesome nature. Heh... I did that purposely in order to discover whether you yourself were paying attention.Darkhard1 17:37, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I was curious have you considered ever adding a chat? Also, I've managed a few wikis and I would seriously consider cleaning out unused material, or material that seems...out there. Just suggestions. If you need some help with the chat, I am willing to tell you. UndeadHero 17:58, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Okay, Also. I figured a chat would help bring people in. As I have runned into a few wikis that became very active after a chat was installed. Just saying. UndeadHero 18:44, October 16, 2011 (UTC) I added the themes section in my Jacob Redfield article I selected his theme songs Wow, you're right. I haven't realized that either. LOL. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 02:13, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I do, actually. Most of them I read when edits are made when they show up on the recent changes page. I check to make sure no one's trolling or vandalising pages. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 11:34, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Nice. This site is improving every year. :) Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 01:41, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Aww, that's not cool. I really like this site a lot. Maybe you need some kind of way to broadcast to the masses. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 01:56, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Ah yeah. I understand. Taking things one step at a time is for the best right now. To admin? That'd be sweet. :D Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 13:30, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Alright. But I do hate to make something and not use it. Is there another way we can use the category?--[[User:Kasei|'火星 ']][[User talk:Kasei|'Wages']] 07:55, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Reminiscence Remember how I was once an Administrator? Darkhard1 21:11, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Indeed. I desire to fulfill my role admirably. I'll mostly just be fixing people's articles in honesty. Do I qualify for being promoted once more to an Administrator? Darkhard1 00:37, January 9, 2012 (UTC) I'm intending upon becoming as active as I once was; I've merely been severely busy lately. In truth, I intend upon deleting several of my articles, anyway. Whatever the case, I'd like you to promote me, if you please. Besides, I never got a chance to use any of my powers last time :P. Darkhard1 00:45, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Why is the Wiki barely active anyway? When I first arrived years ago, it was blooming and there were many more people. Hehe, you've my gratitude... Darkhard1 00:50, January 9, 2012 (UTC) All the people I know of on this wiki whom are active are you, Queen of the Living Dead, WeskerpwnsChris and me. Might be a few more, but we're the only ones whom have stayed around in honesty. Also; have you tried advertising the wiki a bit more. Is it up on RE-Wiki? Darkhard1 00:53, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Meh, I guess so. You could try advertising on a Forum or something... 90% of contributers are actually unregistered or aren't signed in. They make like one page, then leave forever... Darkhard1 00:58, January 9, 2012 (UTC) I am an administrator (or was in some cases) on other wikis, some canon, others not. And they're surprisingly active; especially series with massive amounts of fan-fiction-lovers, such as Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts, Halo etc. I don't know whether it's merely the Resident Evil franchise itself that doesn't have a devoted fanbase whom love fanon. It there nay a thing we can do to encourage people to stay? Darkhard1 01:04, January 9, 2012 (UTC) No, you wouldn't. I'd assist as best I can. As well, I know Queen of the Living Dead is, but who else is an Admin? Also, I essentially meant making it more desirable to stay in some way... meh, I don't know how you'd do that though. You should ask Queen of the Living Dead when she's online; she might be able to come up with something. I just hate seeing this place derelict, you know? Darkhard1 01:29, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Well, apologies for the fallacy on my part. And it's good that AWPCR is here. Like I said, speak with them; they may know more on the matter. AWPCR has been here longer than me anyway. Also, was it you whom founded this wiki? Hey Z, why you never on chat? :C UndeadHero 00:30, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. Thanks for the help with my Mat Dawson article. Much appreciated! Who else do you know on this site who is willing to help a n00b like me? --Godzillafan93 03:57, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Okay, so that game in particular is only compatible with canon? Fair enough. Is there any rule about having a game out there that doesn't play by canon rules? Because I've already written that story (and several more, come to that, although only that one has an article here), and have no interest in changing it. I've noticed there are a bunch of game series on here; what's the rule for establishing those (assuming there even is one)? Thanks! --Godzillafan93 18:55, March 17, 2012 (UTC) I see. That'd be pretty cool. I need to figure out what I want to call this universe, anyway. Let me know if there's anything I can help you with. I have no home internet, but when I'm near online I balance most of my time between this, FFN, and Halo 2 Vista. Here's my email address: this user name @ yahoo.com This is the easiest way to keep in touch with me. Anyway, thanks for the help. I'll try to contribute more often Also, I know a *lot* about guns. Is there a need for pages for specific weapons? If so, I'm your man.--Godzillafan93 01:47, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Nah. That's totally cool. You got stuff to do. It's no big deal. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 12:14, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Hello, and a question Hey, I've decided to start editing here but I have a a question to ask. I've read the guidelines and saw that we cannot ignore canon. What I wanted to know is whether I can create a series in which the events of all other games didn't happen? Thanks. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 12:13, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the help. If you can, just notify me when it's done and tell me what it's called. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 14:10, April 8, 2012 (UTC) hey ... how can I join?? I thought I'm a member now :P Joining The Wiki Hello, I found this wiki and was instantly amazed by it. However, there only seems to be like 4 people on here. I want to join and create some cool RE FanFiction, but if nobody can read it, well, you know... Anways, perhaps you should advertise on other wikis that may relate to this one (Resident Evil Wiki, Zombie Wiki, whatever)... So pretty much, I want to join, but I don't want all the time I spend to go to waste... ---Sleeping_-_With_-_The_-_Fishes--- 19:23, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Im back Good god your quick but yeah im alive. i just lost the internet last year apearantly my neighbors forgot to pay there internet bill....should seen that coming there very irresponiableMister 83 19:42, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Yeah i noticed. but im back. and i ve had alot of time to think. i had intresting idea. you notice how most regulars on this site do most writing and editing independently?Mister 83 22:11, May 21, 2012 (UTC) you have a point. i thought of the after i realized that im a better collaborater then a head writer. Like Joseph Barbera or Matt Stone. Let me think on this.Mister 83 23:28, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Yeah i know her. she some real great writing skills. real detailed, although many of her storylines arent as compelling they could be and she her characters come off as overly romantic. and i think she look for an animator as a opposed to coping images from other sources(i actually brought that up to her too) but she an amazing writer despite those faults. Way better then me. You any how many time Ive tried to start Gambit(Before losing the internet) but deleted cause i hated what saw. 41 times. the reason being is that im great at writing long stories. Dont get me wrong i have great ideas(sometimes) but when comes to putting its down im constantly frustrated with failure. You get what im sayingMister 83 02:14, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Say do have an Xbox 360 or PS3Mister 83 03:07, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Damn! i only have Ps3. hey i just had an idea. ever think about having an impersonal villian as main antagonist. Like Yu Yevon in Final Fantasy 10 or Firelord OzaiMister 83 02:52, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Well in the case of Yu Yevon hes a antagonist no one see's or hear until the very end. in the game you only vague reverence to him as being powerful deity but the player has no idea he's the main bad guy till the last boss fight and even then you see him as a shapeless black mass and it's not till the sequel that takes place long after he's dead that you find why he did what he did. Ozia however is impersonal to Avatars Main protagonist Aaang mostly, they dont meet till final fight at the end of the series. So in other an Impersonal antagonist is someone is handsoff....Like Spencer for Example(i completly forgot about him) who is the main antagonist of the series from 0 all the way till 3 even though his name isnt even Uttered until Code Veronica in which he's replaced by Wesker as Series Antagonist. so basically there the kind bad guy who's a question mark or someone the player and the protagonist is complete unaware of. to create someone like this you cant do the same that that was done with wesker in that they show him frequently plotting world domination. no you dont show or utter the name of this kind of villian till the end .Mister 83 17:49, May 23, 2012 (UTC) I'll Join Ok! Sounds good. I'll begin to write sometime this week. Also, I know some wiki's which may contain some RE Fans... I'll see if I can tell them about it. Awesome idea Dude while i was watching E3 on Today i came up brilliant idea(or at least one i think is brilliant). and its so simple but at same time unique that im surprised its never been done before in any game(that i know of) but i need you to promise to keep an open mindMister 83 04:14, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Ok now what im about to ask is releated to the idea but in possibly unexpected way. Do you those wierd trading card that are over. as a kid i collected them i dosent matter which. i got to think why i spent my on such pointless venture. and then came to its not the acual card them selves but the purchesing of the packet itself. the sense of not knowing wether of not i got treasure or something useless or unvalueable was such rush, the adreneline i felt when i opened is hard to descripe. and i got an idea on how to apply this this feeling to a resident evil. can guess what it is?and NO its not making RE trading card gameMister 83 04:32, June 5, 2012 (UTC) The point is in a trading cards you dont know whats in the card packet until you leave the store and open it. there suspense you dont know if your gonna get a badass or a bitch. the idea i had is a game, a big sandbox style game. that takes in a well more a county, there big city, there suburbs ,and the country side which you explore to survive a zombie outbreak. probly give a RPG feel to it. Now heres where it gets intresting. there 50 or more survivor characters all with different stories and backgrounds, personalites(misspelled), ingame storylines and all are playable. they would classified by there abilities as well as there independence or teamwork. for example people who never had any survival, combat training or otherwise unremarkable would classified as average joes, while those who spent years training both there mind and bodies to there peak and exel in everything they do would be classified as Bad-Asses and if a character is Alone or apart of a group of survivors that also a part of the classifacation . now heres the fun part you cant pick the character. No the character is set for each indivigual game. if this where to become real game and i were to buy and you were to buy the game we most likely wont have the player character. for example i might start playing and my character may by Kyle and he's trying to escape the infected county and starts in the middle of the city, and you'll start but you play Carl who trying figure out who caused the outbreak and start in the boonies or some playing the game might get the bad guy. essentially this would make buying the game as exiting as playing it. since you dont who gonna get....like in trading cards. there alot of details that i cant write down here. i kinda wish i can just tell you this cause im better at telling people my ideas with words rather then writing. alot of this might not not make sense. but im so confident in the game idea that im gonna try to find way to make real rather then just Fanon Mister 83 07:29, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Benefits For This Wiki And Another Wiki Hey HZ. I have an idea that will benifit two wikis. Ok. What we two wikis could do is sponser each other and create a "network". The Organized Crime Fiction Wiki (on my info bar) and this wiki will put links to each other on the navagation menu at the top. That way, when people are on one wiki, they can see the other, and then join the other wiki as well. It will be a network that contains us two wikis. I honestly believe you can gain a lot of users from this, and the Organized Crime Fiction Wiki could gain some users too. Let me know soon... <^>SW<^>SleepingWithTheFishes<^>TF<^> 22:54, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Perhaps organized crime may not be 100% relevant to Resident Evil, but there are tons of Resident Evil fans on the OCF wiki, and if you allow these wikis to connect with each other, we can experience a growth in both wikis. Just think about. The "R-P-N" (the Role-Playing-Network). It would be great for the wikis to sponsor each other... <^>SW<^>SleepingWithTheFishes<^>TF<^> 23:06, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Excuse me uhm hi I wanted to ask some questions regarding my old account, I actually found out here what my old accounts name was however I don't remember the password so I hope it's not a really big deal that I made a new account if it's possible I wouldn't even mind if that account was deleted or something, anyways I'm kinda new to these things (again) for when I had made my old account (rat-sized licker) I was quite busy with school and other things like that (partly the reason why I forgot I was even a member at first) anyway I hope I could have atleast someone to talk to on here regarding if I did wrong or right in my future posts and so on, thank you ^^ P.S. I really do hope it's no big deal that I have an old account I don't remember the log in to >.< MissAntagonist (talk) 22:31, July 21, 2012 (UTC)MissAntagonist RE: Gambit ive been trying to finish ever since i got the internet turned back on. but every time do i end up deleting it before i publish it. then i feel bad and feel like banging my head against a wall( which i actually did once gave me a concussion never did that again) but i also work on other stuff besides Resident Evil Fanon. i just havent been able to find a way too finish it yet. hmm are there any idea's you wanna pitch for itMister 83 (talk) 03:43, August 29, 2012 (UTC) in truth one of the reasons i havent finished gambit or been editing much is cause i wasnt in Resident Evil mood myself. but after learning of the Ada Wong campain in Resident Evil 6 it kinda recharged RE battery. Ada Wong is one ofmy favorite character so im really stoked RE6. this cause me too want return. th point some you need to distant youself from Resident Evil for while try something new. if you havent already played it already try a free downloadable computer(experimental) game called Slender. i recomended to Queen of the of the living dead and she'll tell you its pretty good. or take a crack at silent hill, or Red Dead Redemption, or anything else. it's always good to take some time off from one subject. just cause you do alot to mange this dosent mean it will fall apart if you decide to not to visit for a few weeks. or not these are just recomendations(that might be misspelled). hope this makes senseMister 83 (talk) 04:22, August 29, 2012 (UTC) dont mention it. oh by the way you do decide to try that Slender game dont play it at night cause you end up jumping at shadows for a month like meMister 83 (talk) 04:45, August 29, 2012 (UTC) im not joking that made me paranoid like you never imagined. that game is not for light of heart.Mister 83 (talk) 04:54, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey there. Good to see you back in the swing of things. LOL. By the way, have you had a chance at seeing Resident Evil: Retribution yet? Queen-of-the-Living-Dead (talk) 18:39, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Ah. I totally understand. This flick wasn't exactly up to code as far as it boasted anyway. LOL. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead (talk) 00:46, September 22, 2012 (UTC) sorry i get distracted sometimes. i got the Resident Evil 6 recently(and Diablo 3 but thats not important) and i have been playing the hell out of them lately(among other things) and havent had much time to focus on Gambit. I got an epilogue for my OC planned out as well as the character future. but ive been stumped on certain story details. hope this makes senseMister 83 (talk) 20:05, October 24, 2012 (UTC) yes ive intended him to survive Gambit. he's Tammy arch enemy. Doll-Face is Tammy like Ben Cortman is to Robert Neville(from I am Legend) or Joker to Batman. Doll-Face himself actually come to define himself by his feud with Tammy(kinda like the Joker with Batman). though this isnt how it starts in Gambit. but as Gambit goes on he starts thinking " Oh Boy, Messing with this Lady is alot of fun it almost a shame it has to end.....or does it?". he wont kill her but he'll do anything to Torment her. he loves it cause he want to see what she'll do. does this makes sense.Mister 83 (talk) 23:01, October 24, 2012 (UTC) well im not too keen on the idea of the final show be in gambit as i intended Gambit as there first contact. prior to that there where going at it. Tammy trying to catch this psycho path that she never seen and Doll-Face being chased by an unknown foe. Gambit feature there first face to face. she dosent defeat him outright like with most Resident Evil stories. because Doll-Face is a Serial Killer(an HEV infected serial killer at that) it would take tammy years and years to truly beat him. Ive had idea lot of ideas regarding the feud to more so then i do for my own OC Aiden. Doll-Face causing the outbreak in Tammy home town(by mean of a B.O.W that he kept from Raccoon City) with sole purpose of tormenting her, and the good ole fashioned killing people the Tammy gets close too(not everyone obviously), as well as other things. i really like making Villainous characters. then again Tammy is your character and you can do what you want with her. i could rethink Doll-Face if came down it. of course feel like i should tell that the reason i created him is cause of you reviving Tammy as a character cause i liked the idea of a long feud between the characters. hope this makes sense. i forgot my signature sorry. anyway. i read your Tammy article one time and it said she went into a coma. i had the idea of the coma combined with the trauma of what Doll-Face pit her and the HEV infection drastically changes her character from a loving if somewhat distant mother character to a spiteful woman(bordering on heartless) cosumed with fury and vengence directed toward the person who took so much from her(her husband, time spent with her child) and wont stand for anyone stealing her final victory even her own son, and even then she wants it to be grand in scale as to live up to her fantasy. imagine it. after years of Dominic thinking his mother was dead to find that she not the same woman he knew that she turned heartless sociopath willing to step on anyone to get her revenge. This would kinda drive a wedge between Tammy and Dominic. cause Dominic has matured and know while Doll-Face does need to be brought to Justice he also knows that he's not a threat to the world like most RE Antagonist and that her obsession with catching DF will cause problems, i had an idea in that vain where in one the fanons she goes out of her way to try and catch Doll-Face even though there a another villain who threaten the whole world. this shows a lack of personal accountabity and short sightedness that causes a falling between her and her son. Then after she dosent even take responseability instead trying to rationalize her misdeeds by placing the blame on Doll-Face. the basic idea is to make Tammy a much darker more complexed character she not gonna be a villain by the way more of a anti hero. i hope this makes sense.Mister 83 (talk) 21:17, October 25, 2012 (UTC) yeah that sounds good. having her hide those qualities sounds like a good idea. now about that Fanon DLC you where talking about. i think it a good but instead of ending with the final showdown, have be a build to there final battle. like at the end she figures out where he's been hiding, his lair so to speak. and then there would be a follow up game thats depicts the last chase and there final showdown. i had the idea of it taking place in an abandoned amusement park that closed down after a bunch of people died on one of the rides.(a little back story on the setting) of course this would probly be a really dark story. you get what im saying?Mister 83 (talk) 17:49, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Sure, no sweat. Meet me on the chat sometime and we can discuss other changes you may want. UndeadHero (talk) 22:36, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hyper, redoing the homepage is underway, I will need a list of all the admins, bneaurocrats, etc. So I can place their names on the "Member's Index" just active users, please. UndeadHero (talk) 21:17, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Excuse me, Hyper. Can we discuss some of the changes I've made on the chat. I wanna see how you feel about them. UndeadHero (talk) 19:50, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey I don't want you touching my stuff, understand?-Mr.Secord (talk) 19:27, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Well can you do me a favor and not touch my stuff, besides I don't touch your stuff so do me a favor and not touch mine alright? Thats all I'm asking-Mr.Secord (talk) 22:00, March 18, 2013 (UTC)